I Do Not
by they're not puppies
Summary: So, Cammie has finally come back four years later from hiding from the Circle. Everything is well. Well, I mean if you count your 'best friend' getting married to the guy you're in love with. Sure I guess.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Return<strong>

**Cammie P.O.V.**

As I walked into Gallagher Academy I was _very, very_ nervous. I had been gone for five years now and I'm finally back. I walked in very glad there was no people in the halls. They're probably all in class. As I headed towad the headmistress office I started looking around. 'Hm, not muh has changed.' I thought looking around. When I made it to the headmisstresses office I was even more nervous, but I put a look of confidence on my face anyway and walked in.

"Okay, yes, yes I understand." I heard my mom say and then a sound that sounded like a telephone turning off and my mom sighing.

"Mom?" I said, biting my lip "everything alright?"

She appeared from under her desk in a flash and immediatley ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. I hugged her back but then she pulled back. "Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you." She walked over to her desk and sat down in her office chair. "Please, sit." I sat down and looked down at my feel not really sure what to say. "Cameron," that made me look up. "Do you know how worried we've been? Trying to find you. You should be ashamed."She sighed and said, "You know what? I'm just gonna let Rebecca and Elizabeth take care of this." She said standing up with a huge grin on her face and her arms wide open.

So after 30 minutes of just crying tears of joy and hugging and just being with each other my mother sent me on my way with bote Bex and Liz's number. I tried asking her why she didn't have Macey's but all she did was shrug it off. I took my phone and dialed Bex first. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"You expecting someone?"

"Who is this?"

"I can't believe you don't rmember your own best friend." And thats all it took to make her to go crazy.

"HOLY MOTHER FUC- oh, sorry. Um, don't repeat those words okay little kiddies." she said and then I heard her whisper "Or at least not when your parents are around."

I laughed "Um, Bex where are you?"

"Well, um both Liz and I are at her family reunion. Its super boring though." She said sighing. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO COME!" she exclaimed. "I mean we have so much to tell you and-"

"Kay, Bex I'll be there. Give me the details and I'll be there in a few."

I pushed the doorbell that was right next to the door and 2.38 seconds later both Bex and Liz jump on top of me and give me a huge hug.

"Okay, I missed you guys too but right now I kind of need air."

"Oh, sorry!" Bex said at the same time Liz said "Oopsie daisies" as they pulled back.

I laughed "Come on." I said and we linked arms and waited together.

"Okay." Bex said turning to me with a serious look on her face. "We do NOT talk to Macey anymore. Just so you know."

"Huh?" I asked really confused. "Macey is one of our bestest riends? Why would't we talk to her?"

"Cause shes getting married to-" but she couldnt finish what she was saying cause at the moment Ms. Macey McHenrie herself appears.

"Is- Is that CAMERON ANN MORGAN I see?" She exclaimed.

"Hm, speak of the devil the devil comes." I heard Bex mutter under her breath before all three of us turned around to be face to face with Macey and three other girls. Macey walked up to me as the three other girls stopped and gave me a huge hug. "Ugh, I missed you." I smile. This is how it was supposed to be. I hugged back and when we pulled back she turned back to the 3 other girls beind her than back to me. "Okay let me introduce you to my bridesmaids, Veronica, Brittany and Rachel." She said smiling at me.

"Oh, who are you getting married too? I bet he's hot." I said encourangingly.

"Well, you'll never guess who, Cam." Macey said. "I'm getting married to-" but before she could say anything else a group of men appeared. There was three of them and I knew all three of them very well. I smiled and was about to say hello until I saw Macey wrap her arms around one of them and kiss him full on the lips.

When she pulled back she turned to me and said, "I'm getting married to Zachary Goode." And with that Zach turned to me. The moment he saw me shock filled his eyes.

"Cammie?" He asked obviously not believing his eyes.

Macey smiled and said, "Can you believe it, babe?" she's back. She is not dead." Macey said jumping a little bit.

I bit my lip and sighed sadly. "Um, hi Zach." I said looking down.

I then felt arms wrap around my waist someone pick me up and spin me around "CAMMIE! WE'VE MISSED YOU!'

I smiled. "Missed you too, Grant." I said laughing "Can you put me down now?" He sighed and put me down but pulled me in right after for a huge hug. Grant and I has like a brother / sister relationship. He was like the brother I never had and I was the sister he never had.

When we finally pulled back Jonas stepped forward and gave me a little hug and a "thank god you're alright" then we pulled back.

"Nice to see you again, Gallagher Girl." Zach said not smirking but with a sad smile on his face.

"Same" I said silently too. We both just looked at each other for a minute until I said, "Do you mind if I talk to you outside for a minute?" I asked and without one glance at Macey or anyone else he grabbed my arm and took me outside.


	2. Speak Now

**Okay so can I just say I love you all SO MUCH. You have no idea how much your reviews brighten up my day seriously. Oh and for the people asking, I am a 100 percent zammie fan. I never really liked Josh / Cammie :P Not like they would have ever lasted anyway. Constantly lying to him. She would be like cheating on him. –hint, hint- lol. Okay so now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Four hours later:<p>

Bex and I were lying down on her bed listening to her iPod "This is just so unfair!" She said, taking a bite out of her Ben N' Jerry's ice cream. But then Macey just comes in and swoops him up while you're away!"

I sighed. She did have a point. "I just can't believe she would do that to me. And you know what! She acted like she did nothing wrong." I sighed again.

"Oh hey, I forgot to ask you what happened outside with Zach?"

I shrugged "oh nothing we just… talked."

"And…" she asked, wanting me to spill more than just that

"_I can't believe you!" I whisper yelled when we had gotten outside. I had a couple of tears in my eyes. How could he do this to me?_

_He sighed "Look, Cam, just hear me out okay?" He asked grabbing my arm and making me look at him. "Please?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes. I sniffed a little and nodded for him to go on. He frowned and wiped the tears from my eyes away with his thumb. "I was upset. They had just announced you M.I.A. and they wouldn't be searching for you anymore." He looked down and shook his head as if trying to clear his mind._

_I sighed. I still don't get it." I said more upset than I was before. "You knew what I was doing! I was dong what you told me!" he looked up at me and shook his head no slowly. "You said to runaway-"_

"_With ME, Gallagher Girl. Not alone. And let me finish." He sighed and continued where he left off. "Okay so I was upset, and so was Grant. I knew he was close to you. So, Grant said we should hit a club and let go of all our stress, just for the night._

"_I agreed, So we went in and had a couple of drinking. And then Grant left and I had A LOT more. Then Macey came. She said she knew something that would make me feel better. I drank a few more drinks and then I went with her."_

_It took me a minute to understand. "You slept with her!"_

_He nodded and bit his lip "But I was drunk and upset and-"_

"_No, I get it." I sighed, "So what does this have to do with you marrying her?"_

"_Cam, she's um… she's pregnant."_

"Macey's pregnant so Zach is being a gentlemen. That baby needs a dad, Bex." I said looking at her. "I know how it feels to not have a dad."

Bex nodded slowly "I still can't believe Macey would do that."

"I sighed and took a bite out of my ice ream. "So, how exactly did you guys find out about the wedding anyway?"

"Well, lets just start with the obvious. She's been telling everyone." Bex rolled her eyes and then continued. "And she asked Liz to be one of her bridesmaids."

I raised my eyebrows surprised. "And what did she say?"

"Yes." Bex shrugged "I was mad at her for a couple of days but Liz said it was a wedding and she just couldn't help it."

"Hmm, ask the weakest one to do it. She was always smart. Why didn't she ask you?"

"Oh, I was out of town." Which meant she was on a mission.

I sighed again. "This is just so unfair."

Bex nodded "I know, Cam, I know. Don't worry she wont get away with this. And then we were just silent. Listening to the music on her ipod. Suddenly speak now by Taylor Swift came on. I stopped eating my ice cream and listened to it.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely_

_Barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastels_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Bex looked up at me and then down to her iPod. "Taylor Swifts songs always help me, okay?" She said crossing her arms. I chuckled "No, I'm not surprised you have Taylor Swift on your iPod… well okay I kind of am but that's not what I'm thinking about." Bex shot me a confused look.

All I did was put on my evil face and say, "I've got an idea."


	3. Phase One

**Okay so la la disclaimer time:**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls series**

**And for the people asking yes I did get this idea from 'Revenge Of The Bridesmaids.' This chapter is going to show that but only a few parts will be like the movie. The rest is all me. Okay now on to the story**

* * *

><p>"Okay Liz just texted back." Bex said looking at her hone. She gave it to me and I started reading it. I nodded and gave it back to her. We then linked arms and walked into the mini bakery. When we walked in I put a fake smile and started walking toward Rachel and Veronica.<p>

"Rachel, Veronica. Hi!" I said when we were finally in front of them.

Hey Cammie, Rebecca." Veronica said and Bex instantly gritted her teeth in disgust. Rachel gave us a little wave.

Bex turned to Veronica and said "Um, Veronica, I hope you don't mind but I would prefer it if you called me Bex." And then added with a fake smile "That's what al my friends call me."

Oh, sure… Bex." Veronica said exchanging a weird look with Rachel, but they then both shrugged it off.

"Um, so why don't we take a seat." I said trying to get everyone into a happy mood.

"Okay!" Veronica said while linking arms with Rachel. We moved to a table with four little small chairs and we each sat down.

"So, how do you like being bridesmaids?" I asked.

"Yeah, it must be an honor." Bex said putting a hand over her heart smiling.

"Oh, well…" both Rachel and Veronica said at the same time. "We love it! Macey is… controlling sometimes but-"

"Oh…" I said acting like I understood. "Are you having problems with Mrs. McHenry?" I said exchanging a glance with Bex.

"Or is Mrs. McHenry having some problems." Bex said after me.

"Like nervous drinking habits?" I said raising my eyebrow.

The three girls looked at each other and then back to us. "Well…" Veronica started.

"YES!" Rachel exclaimed and the looked down and said, "sorry."

"No, no. It is cool girls. We understand." I said nodding,

"Yeah, whenever we used to have a sleepover at Macey's her mom would ALWAYS be drinking"

"Yup, afraid we would break something." I said nodding. "Its true but we have a little trick that will help you guys."

They looked at each other and then leaned in closer to us. "What?" They said at the same time.

Bex looked at me and said, "Hm, I don't know Cam should we tell them?"

I nodded "Well why not. You guys are our friends now. Well, whenever you see her drinking just count her drinks for her. Like out loud."

"Wait…" Rachel said, "in front of everyone."

"Well, yeah. That's the only way it works." I said

"Mhmm," Bex said. "At first she will look mad but she will thank you in the morning. You should stop her on her 3rd."

The girl's looked at each other for a minute and then smiled and said, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

><p>I fake gasped. "What?"<p>

Bex gave me a look and shifted on the couch. "That doesn't sound like them."

Macey sighed, "I know right! I was so shocked, and so disappointed. They were so disrespectful to my own mother.

I turned to look at Bex and then back to Macey. "What did they do again?"

Macey sighed and sat on the couch in front of ours. "They were counting my mothers drinks." She said crossing her arms.

Bex and I shook our heads in fake disappointment. "Unbelievable."

Macey frowned, "Yup. So now we had to send them away." She sighed again. "Now I need to find two replacements and fast, but I don't know where."

"Oh my god." I said.

"This must suck. I feel so bad for you."

"Yeah! It does-" and then she stopped and looked at both Bex and I. "Oh. My. God.! IDEA!"

"What?" Bex and I said at the same time pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

"YOU TWO COULD BE MY BRIDESMAIDS!" Macey exclaimed.

I grinned. "What? Really? You would let us?"

Bex put on a fake grin as well and said, "That would be great. I mean only if you want us too, though."

"Of course!" Macey said. "You two are now hired!"

"YAY!" Bex and I both said at the same time with fake excitement. Macey didn't notice though. She got up and hugged us.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it worked!" I said as I followed Bex into the 'Gucci Store'. "Is there a reason why we are here?" I asked looking around.<p>

Bex shrugged. "I need a purse."

"Okay, so what next?" Liz asked from right next to me.

"Well…" I said turning to her, "We need to find out if she's pregnant or not."

Liz nodded and then asked, "How do we do that?"

Bex went farther into the store and while we followed I said, "Well, um we need to find out where exactly tested her out."

Liz looked at me and grinned, "Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

I hugged her and said, "Thanks, Lizzie! And thanks again for telling us about her mothers problem." She shrugged. "You're the best. Don't worry, ladies. The fun has just begun."


	4. Invitations

**okay so since there hasn't been a lot of Zammie in the chapters and Zach wasn't in the last one I put some Zammie fluff. Okay. Love you guys.**

* * *

><p>"Idea!" I said as I walked into Bex's room and jumped on to her bed. "Youknow, you think we would write down these ideas since we have so many."<p>

Liz looked up from the bed across from here Bex and I sat, and stopped wtiting in her notebook. "Wait, we aren't writing them down?"

I laughed, "No, you can continue writing them down Liz." She sighed a sigh of relief and looked back down at her notebook and continued writing. "Okay so this 'idea' includes Macey's phone, some party dresses, and some party decorations. Girls we are hosting Macey's baby shower." Bex looked up at me and grinned.

"Its official, Cammie. I love you."

I laughed, "It's evil, it's evil. I know, and we can do it today. We have to go to Macey's for some wedding interview anyway and Macey said that today she's leaving and she wont come back to the house until around 10. We tell everyone it starts at nine. I grinned. "Don't worry it will be perfect."

~Time skip~

"Okay, she left." Bex said walking toward me.

"And the mom?"

"Left with her."

I grinned, "Lets do this." I walked into Macey's room. We had Liz outside for back up if anything happened. I started going through one of Maceys address books. 'Bingo' I thought. I picked up Maceys home phone and dialed one of the numbers. "Hello?" I said, putting on a sweet innocent voice. "Mrs. Marshall? Oh, hello. This is one of Macey's bridesmaids. She invited you to the wedding right? Well, she would just like me to inform you that she is hosting a baby shower, and she would love for you to come. When? Tonight. Is that okay? Perfect thank you. Good bye." I said hanging up. I smiled. This looked easier than I thought it would be.

"Here." Bex said walking into the room and giving me Macey's phone.

"Thank you." I said and went to messages to type a new message as Bex continued calling people.

To: Liz, Bex, Cammie

From: Macey.

Message: Hey, I need u 2 do me a favor. Invite ppl from my dd book in 2nd cab in room 2 bb shower 2night.

Love ya,

Xoxo Macey.

I hit send and then felt Bex's and my phone vibrate. 'Perfect." I though.

I was about t put Maceys phone back down but then I thought of something and just couldn't help it. I walked out of Maceys room and closed the door behind me. I went to her messages and then hit 'create new message'

To: Zach

From: Macey

Message: Hey,bb, can I ask u somethinn?

He instantly replied back.

(bold zach / italic cammie – I mean "macey")

**wat is it?**

_I was just wonderin. Do u still have feelings 4 cam?_

It took him a while to type back to that one.

**Why?**

_Just wonderinn_.

Well in that case…

_?_

"Yeah, I still love you. "I gasped and turned around surprised to see Zach.

"Zach! Um… this is not what it looks like."

He raise his eyebrow "Oh really now?"

I shrugged, "Okay maybe it is what it looks like." I bit my lip and looked down. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said walking toward me. "I love you, Gallagher Girl. Always have and always will." I smiled a little and then blushed but then frowned.

"You're getting married to Macey."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brang me closer to him. "I don't want to." I sighed and let my head rest on his chest. "So, what are you doing here?"

I pulled back and looked down. "If I told you I was sabotaging your wedding would you get mad at me?"

He smirked. "Can I help?"

I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "Well…. I just think you should know that Macey is having her baby shower today."

He grinned. "Oh, that's why she sent me a message telling me to order some food from the bakery." At first I was confused but then I it liked. 'Oh,' I thought. I pulled out Maceys phone and sent Zach a new text. I then deleted the ones from earlier and put the phone away.

"Make sure you order a lot of food." I told him as he made the phone call.

~Time Skip~

When Bex, Zach, and I finished the calls we went outside. "Come on, Lizzie." Bex said. "We're going to the mall." Liz stood up with a huge smile as I frowned.

"You know what, I'll stay here for when the bakery people um… come." Zach said backing away slowly. "Bye, girls."

Bex rolled her eyes. "No, Cammie!" Darn it. How did she know I was going to complain? Oh, right, she's my best friend.

"Okay lets goooooo." Liz said which made me groan as both girls grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to the car.

~Time skip~

We walked toward the food court bags on our arms. "Ugh," Bex said dropping her bags on a table and turning to us. "I'm starving."

"So am I." I said looking down at my grumbling stomach.

"Same here." Liz said joining us aw we walked toward a subway they ahad in the food court.

After we finished ordering, gotten our food and had sat down we all took a huge bite out of our sandwiches. "YUM!" All three of us said at the same time."

"This is good." Bex said

I nodded and before I could say anything I heard a familiar voice say "Cammie?" from behind me.


	5. The Party

Okay, so I might write a new story apart from this one but were they're all normal. I might. So review if you think I should.

**Now on to the story**

"Woah." Was the first thing that came out of Bex, Liz, and my mouths. Zach had completely transformed Macey's house. It looked like an actual party. The only thing missing was the people. Zach was leaning against the doorframe of the front door smirking. "Wow, Goode." I said, turning to look at him. "You did pretty good with this place."

"Thank you, Morgan." He said, with a little smile on his face.

I turned back to the girls. "Okay, lets change." They both nodded and we went upstairs and into Macey's room. We changed in 1.58 minutes since the back of the dresses were very hard to pull up.

"You know… I'm going to make sure Goode ordered some good food." Bex said moving slowly toward the food. "Maybe take a few bites. Make sure nothing is you know… poisonous. You want to come Liz?" Liz nodded and then she turned toward me.

"Nah. I'm good." I said and then turned around to go back upstairs. I walked into Macey's room and started grabbing the bags so Macey wouldn't think we had just bought clothes. I picked up the last bag, got up from the floor, and turned around but before I could go anywhere I had bumped into something.

"Sorry." I mumbled and I took a step back.

He smirked and then looked me up and down. "Nice dress. I like it on you. I know for sure Macey couldn't pull that off."

I gave him a little smile. "Thanks." I looked at him and noticed that he had already changed into a suit.

"Like what you see, Gallagher Girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wish. Want me to help you with your tie?"

He looked down at his tie and then back up at me and gave me a weird face. "What's wrong with what I did."

I rolled my eyes. "What's wrong," I said taking a step closer to him and grabbing his tie, starting to tie it properly. "Is that you did it wrong." When I was done I stepped back and smiled. "There. Now its better."

"So, I should probably say thank you, huh?" He asked. I nodded raising my eyebrows. "Thank you then, Gallagher Girl." Before I could say anything back the doorbell rang. I looked at Maceys alarm clock. People where supposed to be coming in about 15 more minutes, which meant only one thing…

I heard the door open and then Bex say hello. "Cammie!" She yelled. "Your date is here!"

"Okay, coming down!" I yelled back and then turned back to Zach and gave him a little wave. "Bye."

"Hold, hold on a minute." He said grabbing my arm, preventing me from going anywhere. "You brought a date?" He said raising his eyebrow and looking at me like I was crazy.

I shrugged. "Why not? I mean you have Macey, right? Why can't I have a little fun? Besides Zach I'm an adult now I can make my own decisions." I said shrugging his hand off my arm and started heading toward the stairs.

He chased after me. "So, who is it?"

"Josh."

He grabbed my arm again and stopped me from going down the stairs. "What?" he practically growled.

"I didn't stutter. I said Josh." I grabbed his hand with mine and put it back on his side. "The girls and I saw him at the mall while we were buying our dresses. I asked him if he was doing anything tonight and he said he was free so I decided to invite him here. As my date." I then walked down the stairs with Zach following me. I knew he was angry cause I brought Josh but that was the whole part of the plan.

When Josh saw me he instantly grinned. "Cammie. You look… amazing, stunning, beautiful… just whoa."

I grinned. "Thank you." I said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. I grabbed his hand and laid my head down on his shoulder. "Thanks for coming, Josh."

He smiled. "No problem, Cam."

~Time Skip~

"Having fun?" I said to a pissed off looking Zachary Goode near the drinks table.

"Oh, definetlly."

I sighed. "Look-" but at that moment that is when Macey McHenry walked in wearing sweatpants and a tank top with her mother right behind her wearing the same thing. "And the show begins." I whisper to Zach. He looks at me and hands me a cup with a drink in it. I sniffed it. Alcohol. I raised my eyebrow curiously. 'Drink it.' He mouthed me and then clinked his cup with mine and took a huge sip. I did the same with mine. My mouth was burning a little but it tasted pretty good. I grinned at Zach and he took out a bottle from behind him and poured some more into his and mine.

Macey gasped. "What is-"

"Macey! You're finally here! We were afraid you would never make it." Bex said walking over to her. A couple of people went up to Macey and hugged her and started saying 'congratulations' too her.

"Whats going on here."

Bex gave her a funny look and then laughed. "Its your Baby Shower, remember. It's today. Or at least that's what you texted Cam, Liz, Zach, and I. We got everyone you asked for."

"What are you talking about, Baxter? I didn't send you anything?"

"Um, yeah. You did. Look." Bex said taking her phone out and showing Macey the text message I had sent back. Macey gasped. "Now come on!" Bex said before Macey could say anything about the text. "You are the host of this party! Now get hosting!" And then Bex walked away and started flirting with Grant again.

"So, where is Josh?" Zach asked snapping me back into where I was at the moment.

"Oh, in bathroom or something." I shrugged. "I don't know, I forgot."

He smirked, "Want to play a game?"

"Well that depends what kind of game you mean…"

"Every time someone tells Macey congratulations we drink."

I looked at him. "Well then, we better start now. I think so far 10 people have come up to her."

~Time Skip~

I giggled. Okay, so I will admit it. I am a little drunk. A little. "Oh, Zachy. You should make a speech!" I said jumping up and down like an excited little five year old.

Okay, so maybe I was more than a little drunk…

"Ohhhh that's a good idea Camster."

I laughed. "Camster is a funny name. Teehee, it sounds like hamster. Wait! Does that mean I am a hamster?"

Zach looked me up and down as if he was trying to decide. "Well, you don't look like a hamster… or do you. I can't tell. Its to dark out here."

"HHHMMMM." I said loudly and then I giggled again which made Zach laugh very loudly. "Well, closets have lights right?"

Zach looked at me like I was a genius. "Right! You are so smart, Cam. Now we can find out if you really are a hamster or not." He then grabbed my hand with his and lead me toward one of the supplies closets. We closed the door and then he turned the lights on. He then looked at me. "I'm not really sure… how do hamsters look again?"

I giggled. "They have like umm… hair?" And then we both laughed.

Okay so yeah we were kind of both wasted.

He smiled. "You are so adorable."

I blushed. "Awh, thanks Zach."

He grinned. "You probably are a hamster."

I looked at him confused for a minute. "Are hamsters the ones that eat cheese?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure."

I grinned and then looked at Zach. He is really hot. I leaned in and he leaned in to and our lips met. I giggled and Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back a little. "You are really strong." I giggled again.

"I try."

I then rolled my eyes and slapped him. "Ouch." We said at the same time. "Zach!" I pouted "Why did you hurt my hand?"

"Cause, you hurt my face."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it better." And before he could say anything I had planted my lips on his and in seconds the little kiss turned into a heated make out session.


	6. Breaking The News

**AHH! Sorry everyone that I haven't updated in forever. I was on vacation. Don't worry though. I'm back now. :DDD**

**Okay now on to the story.**

* * *

><p>I woke up and instantly regretted it. I felt super tired and I felt like just sleeping for the whole day. I sighed and sat up on my bed, looking around the room. I sighed and then laid back down again.<p>

'Wait…' I thought to myself. I did not remember walking into this room and falling asleep. I tried really hard to remember what happened last night.

"Oh, right. Last night was Macey's baby shower." I said out loud to myself. I then replayed the whole day yesterday from the beginning but ten instantly stopped at the part when Zach and I were talking.

"_Yeah, I still love you."_

Those words kept on replaying in my head.

"_I still love you."_

I sighed happily and then smiled. Zach said he loved me. My smile grew even bigger.

But then it hit me.

Zachary Goode said he loved me.

I shot up on the bed and squealed. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled happily jumping up and down on the bed. "HAHA. SUCK ON THAT, MACEY!" I squealed again and then stopped jumping. I got off the bed and started walking toward the kitchen were Bex was most likely at. I walked in with a huge grin on my face. It got even bigger when I saw Bex setting two plates of pancakes down on the dining table. "Hm, I hope one of those are for me." I said cheerfully as I sat down in one of the chairs. She nodded and I gave her thanks before grabbing my pancakes and eating them.

"So…" Bex said as she sat down next to me. "What was with all the commotion."

I smiled and turned to her. "I forgot to tell Liz and you yesterday at the mall but… Zach said he loved me yesterday."

She dropped her fork on her plate and her mouth fell open. I looked at her with a smile. "Cammie, just wondering but do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah."

Bex raised an eyebrow. "So you remember the baby shower?"

My face instantly paled.

_The baby shower._

I sighed and bit my lip. I had no clue what happened yesterday actually… well not at the baby shower. I sighed and shook my head no.

She bit her lip and looked down at her food. I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"Well… I'm not quite sure what happened…" She started, still looking down at her food. "But at the end of the party I found Zach and you in one of the supplies closet passed out." She looked up at me with curiousness in her eyes. "What did happen last night?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, trying to remember what happened. I sighed and shook my head before. "Nothing. Sorry, Bex. Hmm… maybe I can ask Zach."

She nodded and looked down again. "Um… Cam," She started but then my phone vibrated. She looked up and I gave her a look that said 'sorry'. I took it out and looked at it.

Message from Zach.

I silently gasped. I then bit my lip and opened it.

**Hey, we need to talk.**

I was about to type my reply back but then Bex did a little cough indicating she wanted to say something first. I looked up and then put my phone down on the table giving Bex my full attention.

She sighed and looked down obviously nervous of what she was going to say. "Well… um. Cammie the director… he um, he assigned me a mission and I um, I accepted it." She said looking down.

My eyes widened and I gasped. "No. No, you can't leave now, Bex. Not now. Not at this time. Bex I need you. You can't just leave now."

She sighed and stood up taking her plate with her to the seat. "I'm sorry, Cammie. I can't just say no to the director because of some silly wedding."

I bit my lip. "But it's not just that, Bex. It's just-" I sighed. "I just came back. How can you just… leave? You can't do this. You can't, please?"

Bex sighed and started walking toward the door. "Actually, Cam." She said as she put her hand on the door and started twisting the knob. "I can and I am. Sorry." She said and then without another word she walked out of the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ahh, sorry I haven't updated in forever. D: I've been a little busy at the moment. I promise I will start updating more regularly. Okay, now back to the chapter.

"Hi."

"Hi." I looked down at my feet trying to prevent the blush that was threatening to show on my face. I bit my lip and looked back up. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. I was just… I was just wondering if you remembered anything that happened yesterday."

I pressed my lips together thinking about it for a minute. I let out a frustrated sigh as I realized that as hard as tried I wasn't going to remember. "No." I said shaking my head. "Do you?"

He shook his head no too. We both sighed. I bit my lip feeling an awkward moment approaching. I was about to ask Zach something but then I felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and opened the message. I gasped and then shoved the phone back into my pocket. "Zach, I'm sorry but I have to go. Talk to you later." I said over my shoulder as I shot out of the little café we had decided to meet at.

**~~Time Skip~~**

"I am so sorry, Liz" I said as I ran into the parking lot. "I just had to meet up with-" I started but stopped the moment I saw who was in the parking lot.

It was Liz.

And Bex.

I gave her a look. "What are you doing here?" I asked her a hand on my hip.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Cam. You didn't think I was going to actually leave right?"

"Well…"

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"So am I."

"For what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." And with that we hugged.

"Awhhhh." I heard Liz say in the background.

I laughed and Bex and I pulled back. "Come on, guys." She said turning to the building in front of us. "We have an appointment."


	8. Phase Two

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Bex said as we both walked into the doctor's office. We both put on our best smiled to the lady in the front.

"Good afternoon, ladies. How may I help you?" She asked giving us a little smile before turning back to her computer.

I shook my head no. "It's not what you an help us with." I told her looking back at Bex for a minute and then turning back to the lady in the front. "It's what _we_ can help you with."

Bex nodded before continuing her lines. "We called last… Tuesday. We were supposed to come and check out your… cabinets."

The lady looked up from her computer with a confused face. "Well, I wasn't aware of it." She said looking first at Bex and then at me.

"Did you recently purchase those cabinets?" I asked her, ignoring the last thing she said.

"Well um… I'm not quite sure they hired me last week." she said softly.

"Hm, that's probably why you weren't aware of our phone call." Bex said and I nodded in agreement. "We're going to need to check them out." Bex said walking over to the mini door that let you inside of the office.

"Um, you're not supposed to do that-" The lady started but I cut her off as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry, um…"I said looking at her name tag." Maribel. We are professionals." I continued, giving her a smile.

Okay…" She said hesitantly. "if you say so…" I nodded and turned bak to Bex who was already in front of the cabinet. "Hm. This looks like one of our new products. I'm not quite sure." Then the phone rang and Maribel turned to pick it up. Bez took that as her chance to open the cabinet and try finding Macey's file. "Okay. Yes, of course. Thank you. Goodbye." Maribel said into the phone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex mouth 'distract her' to me. I nodded once.

Just as Maribel was about to turn to Bex I said, "Oh my god. Your glasses are so stylish."

She turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Thanks." She said shyly.

"Do you… you mind if I wear them?"

"Oh, um sure." She said taking them off and handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said, putting them on slowly. I could barely see anything at all. "Whoa! Everything seems so… clear."

"Thanks. Do you mind if I have them back please. I can't see anything without them." Maribel said, her eyes squinting as if trying to see clearer.

"Oh, right sorry." I said taking them off. I turned to Bex and saw her looking through some papers. I bit my lip and turned back to Maribel. "Here you go." I said pretending I was going to hand it to her but instead making it fall on the ground. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry let me get that for you."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." She said, as I bent down.

The moment I bent down though Bex yelled, "DAMNIT, SHE'S PREGNANT!" My eyes widened and I grabbed the glasses quickly. I got up and handed them to Maribel the moment I heard a slam of some sort coming from where Bex was. When Maribel got her glasses on we both looked at Bex. I crossed my fingers hoping she would think of some excuse since it was not in the script we had made that she said that.

"And by that," She started looking at Maribel. "I mean that this cabinet is way too full and could burst at anytime." She turned to me and nodded. "We're going to have to report this back to the factory immediately." I nodded and then we both started walking toward the door to leave. When we heard Maribel get up Bex turned around and told her "Don't open that. It could explode at any moment now." And then we both ran out of there.

**~Time Skip~**

All four of us sighed at the same time. "So, she really is pregnant?" He asked looking at Bex, hoping she was lying.

She nodded. "Yup. I saw it there." She frowned.

"I just hacked into the system right now and it says the same thing." Liz said sadly.

I turned to her with a shocked expression. "Hold on. Why didn't you tell us you could have hacked it from the beginning?"

"What fun would that had been?" Bex said, laying down on her bed now.

I frowned and turned back to Zach. "What now." I asked him and all he did was shrug.

"The only thing I can do." He said getting up from my bed and walking toward the door. "I'm going to have to marry Macey McHenry." He said walking out.

I layed down on my bed and sighed. "You know, it's funny." Liz said. Bex and I turned to look at her with confused expressions. "Back at Gallagher everyone thought you and Zach would get together. That you two were soul mates, and now Macey is getting married to him."

Bex shrugged. "Personally, I still think they are soul mates. I mean neither one of them want that wedding. They want each other." She sighed. "If this was a movie, Macey never would have been pregnant and Zach and you would be together by now."

"But it's not." I said finishing her sentence. "This is real life." I sat up on my bed and looked at Bex and then Liz. "What are we going to do guys?"

"Psh, we sure as hell are not going to let Macey get away with this." Bex said, while Liz nodded.

"We could always just sabotage the wedding as much as we can…" I heard Liz say softly. I grinned.

"Yes. Yes Liz. That's a perfect idea."

She gave me a small smile. "Thanks Cam."

I turned back to Bex and she nodded, excitement in her eyes. "Let's do this thing."

**Told you I would update soon. So review and tell me what you guys thought of the chapter :D**


	9. The Pillow Fight

"Okay, girls. Remember have fun and be super happy for those cameras." Macey said to the group of girls currently in her room. We were all dressed in matching pajamas and all had a pillow in our hand or tucked under our arm. We were going to have a pillow fight. While the photographer from Macey's favorite wedding magazine 'Perfect Day' takes photos of us. Ha, fun right? We were going to be on the front page too.

I saw Bex roll her eyes from the corner of my eye as Macey turned around to the photographer. "Ready girls!" She yelled happily.

I stood next to Bex and pressed my lips together raising one of my eyebrows slightly. Fun? Seriously?

"Come on guys. This will be fun!" Macey's maid of honor, Veronica said. She then took her pillow and aimed at the person closest to her smack in the back of the head.

That person just so happened to be Bex.

I saw her eyes widen and she gasped. She turned to glare at Veronica as Macey said, "Awesome! That's the spirit." I grinded my teeth together and turned to Veronica and hit her in the face with my pillow so hard that she fell backwards. Bex smirked but then turned to Macey when she heard her say, "Oh, um. A little softer next time Cam."

Bex walked up to Macey and smacked her in the head with her pillow. Macey fell to the ground and before she could get up, Bex was on top of her. She started smacking Macey around with the pillow. That's when people started hitting each other with pillows. Feathers were flying everywhere and Bex was still on top of Macey. I smirked watching Bex attack Macey. "Cam, Bex is going to kill Macey if we don't get her off of her soon." I heard Liz say from behind me.

"And that would be a bad thing?" I muttered under my breath, knowing full well Liz could hear it." She gave me a look and I sighed in defeat. "Fine, come on." I said. We then walked up to where Bex was. I grabbed one of her arms and Liz grabbed the other one and we both dragged her outside of Macey's room.

**~Time Skip~**

"See what you got us in Bex." I said, glaring at her as Liz, Bex, and I walked into Macey's dining room. "The funny thing is though" I said as we all sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed a mini pink plastic bag, "is that, Liz and I saved Macey and we _still_ got in trouble." I grabbed a couple of the mini mints and shoved them into the mini plastic bag. I closed it and set it aside, starting to make another one.

"Whatever," Bex said as she put three of the mints into her mouth while rolling her eyes. She sucked on them for a minute and then opened one of the bags and spit them out of her mouth into the bag. "The bitch deserved it." She continued. She was about to close the bag but then she looked at it and put it to her mouth and spit into it. She smirked and then the closed the bag putting it into the pile of bags that was already starting to form.

Liz glared at her. "Bex, no matter who, what, and where there is _no_ need for cursing." Liz said closing her already full bag and dumping it into the pile. I turned to Bex and nodded as if agreeing with Bex but smirking at the fact that Bex got in trouble.

Bex looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Oh please Cammie. You curse all the time."

I looked down and then back at my full bag. "Details, details." I muttered, grabbing a new one and filling it with mints.

Bex spit out another pair of mints she had put into her mouth into another empty bag and then spit into it again, closing it. "Hopefully as I was beating the cra- the um… well, you know while I was beating Macey up I hope I did something to that baby. Maybe it has a defect now or something."

"Oh shut up, Bex. We all know that the baby was going to come out with a defect even if you had done something to it. I mean it _is_ Macey's baby for crying out loud."

Bex laughed and Liz turned to me and opened her mouth (probably to tell me not to make fun of people even if they were not very nice) but at that time Macey and her mother burst through the door. Bex swallowed her mints quickly and quietly and then grabbed a couple and put them into the bag normally without any of her saliva.

"Mhmm," Macey's mother said as she walked towards us. She looked Bex up and down for a minute and then put a hand on her hip. Bex gave her a dirty look and then turned back to putting mints into bags.

Liz always being the polite one said kindly, "Hello, Mrs. McHenrie."

"Yes, yes. Hello, dear." She muttered as she walked up to me and looked me up and down. "Mhmm. Well, this needs to change."

I faced her and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, exactly what do you mean by that?" I asked, hoping she couldn't hear the attitude.

"Well, dear. You're too… bony. You barely have any top. What are you? An A?" I gasped but before I could snap back a comment she turned back to Bex. "And you just have to much meat. I wish I could just cut some off and staple it onto Cammie." Bex opened her mouth to say something but both Liz and I gave her looks telling her to shut up.

"Well," Bex said through her teeth glaring at Macey's mother. "What do you think we should do then."

"Well obviously you are going into a diet and Cammie… well lets put it this way. From now on Cammie eats your food and you eat hers. You're also going to have to meet up with your own personal physical Ed instructor. Eh, we'll talk about this later girls." She said heading toward the door with Macey hot on her heels.

The moment the doors closed Bex turned to the wall and punched it. Bex and Macey's mom had never gotten a long. Like ever. "Bex," Liz said softly looking at her kindly, "you're like the skinniest person I know."

I nodded. "Technically you're skinnier than me. Don't worry about it okay. She's just messing with you."

Bex turned back to the table and grabbed a whole bunch of mints and then shoved them into her mouth. She then spit them out into the bag and then spit again into it. "I swear, one day I'm going to kill them." She muttered as she tossed her bag into the huge pile of bags.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who is this hoe?" Bex asked as we stepped into Macey McHenrie's mansion looking house in one in the morning.

"What Bex meant to say is 'who is this lovely lady?'" I said giving a small smile to the two girls in front of us.

"No, I meant 'Who is this ho-'" but before she could finish her sentence I stepped on her toe witch instantly made her shut up.

Mrs. McHenrie rolled her eyes as she said, "This Rebecca just so happens to be your personal trainer." She turned to the lady next to her. "Rebecca this is Martha. Martha, Rebecca." She said turning back to Bex.

Martha had her hair picked up in a tight ponytail and was wearing work out pants and a sports bra. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. She probably though this would be easy. I laughed silently in my head. "Hi Rebecca." She said cheerfully. I resisted the urge to roll me eyes at her voice. It was like a little girl inside of an adult.

"It's Bex." Bex snapped glaring at her.

Martha looked confused for a minute and then shrugged it off. "Oh, okay! Come on lets get this party started." She then started walking to one of Macey's many work out rooms. I turned to Bex and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Don't hurt her…"

When I pulled back she shrugged and started walking to where Martha was. "No promises." She yelled over her shoulder.

**~Time Skip~**

"What!" Bex yelled. "She was telling me what to do! There is no bloody way I'm going to listen to her!"

"Rebecca, that is what you were supposed to do!" Mrs. McHenrie yelled back. "That's why she is your personal trainer. We need you to lose ten pounds before this wedding."

"TEN POUNDS! Ten bloody pounds. No bloody way is that happening. You must be crazy if you think I'm doing that!"

"I didn't ask you to do it! I'm telling you to do it! Now go in there and apologize to Martha!"

"No! I'm not going to listen to her and there I no bloody way I'm going to listen to you either!"

I sighed and walked out not really wanting to hear anymore of there conversation. I heard someone behind me chuckle and say "I kind of already saw that coming."

I turned to the person and put my hand on my hip. "What? Bex and Macey's mom fighting or Bex knocking Martha out cold after making a punching bag fall on top of her?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess. I knew Bex was going to end up doing something to Martha and Bex and Mrs. McHenrie are always fighting." I nodded.

"That's my best friend for ya'" I said. He smiled softly and turned to me.

"Cam, you honestly have no idea how much I hate what's happening right now." I turned to look at him but I didn't say anything. "You don't know how wrong it feels… getting married to someone I don't even like one bit… and then seeing the love of my life everyday around me and I can't do anything about it." He looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets.

I sighed and looked down too. We were like that for a couple of minutes until I finally looked back up at him. I cupped his cheek with one of my hands and moved his face closer to mine. At first I though I shouldn't do it since he was getting married to Macey but then I realized that I could never really do it again. I leaned in quickly and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As I pulled back I saw him give me a confused look. "I just needed to do that one last time." I said and then I started walking toward the front door of the house.

**~Time Skip~**

"You know technically you could always sleep with Zach and Macey can't really say anything about it since she did it." Bex said, shrugging as she leaned against her dining room table.

I shook my head. "No, I am not going to sleep with him, Bex. That's wrong."

"But Macey's getting married to him." Liz piped in from where she was sitting on the couch. "Like Tina said, you technically had dibs on him first."

Bex nodded and I sighed. I walked up to the refrigerator and grabbed the bowl of macaroni and cheese I had put in there yesterday. I put it in the microwave to heat up and then turned back to the girls. "I'm not going to sink down to Macey's level, guys."

"Well we have to do something!" Liz exclaimed, looking up at me from her laptop.

"There is no way that Macey is going to get away with this Cam. Not without a beating at least."

The microwave then rang and I took out the macaroni and cheese and put it on the table Bex was sitting on top of. "Let me have a piece of that." She said quickly getting up and grabbing a spoon and then practically ran to the bowl and started shoveling spoons full into her mouth. "MMMHHHMMM! This hits the spot. This is good stuff." She said with her mouth full of the food. I raised an eyebrow and she said after swallowing, "This bitch has had me eating like no food whatsoever. I'm starving." She then started putting more into her mouth.

"Hey, leave me some!" I said trying to grab it but she growled and I instantly pulled back. "All yours."

When she finally finished it two minutes later she turned to me and said, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"We could always do the-"

"No." Liz said, her eyes widening a little.

"Oh, come on Lizzie."

"No, Bex. You know what happened last time."

"But it was so funny. Especially when the bomb-"

"No, Bex. You promised me last year you wouldn't do it anymore."

Bex pouted, realizing she wasn't going to win this one. She crossed her arms and grumbled "fine. We won't do the bomb thing to Macey."

I laughed even though I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Are you sure-"

"No." Liz said turning back to her laptop.

"You guys have officially lost it." I said walking back to the refrigerator.

"Shut up." I heard Bex grumble.


	11. The Park

**haha, hi guys! don't kill me for not having updated in a while... :3 but i did now lol. i promise i'll update more frequently now. and i'm actually updating all my stories right now. yay! lol. but yeah, i'll probably update and add another chapter later today since i love you guys soooo much. 3 so, anyways ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh." I groaned as I sat up in my bed. I turned to the clock nearby. 5'OClock. I sighed and picked up my phone from the desk.<p>

**'New Message from _Zach_'**

I smiled but the instantly frowned remembering that this was a different Zach.

This was the _engaged_ version of Zach.

Engaged to Macey McHenry

I opened the message. '_Hey, meet me at Roseville Park in an hour.'_

I thought about it for a minute, _'Why should I even go? Maybe it's not even Zach…'_ but then I shrugged and got out of bed to go get changed and be on my way.

**~Time Skip~**

"Hey, I didn't expect you to show up." Zach said as he stood up from the bench and walked toward me.

I stopped in front of him and nodded my head a bit, "Yeah, well I almost didn't come."

"Well, I'm glad you did." He then chuckled which earned a confused look from me. "It's funny. I'm pretty sure I'm spending more time with you then I actually am with Macey."

I frowned at the mention of his name and Zach just looked down. When he finally looked up he turned the other way, looked at me, and asked, "Care to go on a walk?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. As we walked I couldn't help but voice out what I'm sure was on both of our minds, "This is how it should be." I stopped and so did he. "Us. _We_ should be together. _We_ should be that couple that everyone looks at and is just insanely jealous of. And, call me clichéd or a romantic but _we_ were supposed to have the happy fairytale ending. _I_ was supposed to have it with you. The ending." I turned to him and just stared into his green eyes. Love was all I saw in them.

"Yeah, and I wasn't supposed to sleep with Macey." He said softly.

I sighed and looked away, "I'm not going to be a home wrecker. This uhm… this should stop. Us. You need to focus on Macey and I need to focus-"

"On Jimmy." He grumbled, glaring at the floor.

I sighed and looked down, "No, I'll just find someone else."

"Here is the thing, Gallagher Girl. I don't want you to find someone else. And you know what, you can try all you want but you know you won't find someone. Or at least I know I won't. I am in love with you, Cameron Ann Morgan. And I hate myself for what I've done. I hate that now I have to say, you were the one that got away." He said, every word sounding more determined each time. "I'm sorry I did what I did, believe me, I wish I could take it back."

"But, here's the thing Zach. You can't. You know you can't. She's pregnant for crying out loud!" I exclaimed.

"The only reason I did was cause I was drunk. I thought you were dead, Cammie. Dead. Do you have any clue how much of an impact that had on me. I was depressed. I couldn't think clearly. How was I supposed to know you were still alive? You ran away, without me."

"Ha, oh don't you dare blame this on me Zach! This is all your-" but I never got to finish that sentence cause I suddenly felt a pair of lips covering mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my fingers through his hair. I missed that feeling. I then felt him put his arms around my waist and bring me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

After a minute or two he pulled away from me, panting and said, "Now, tell me again how you're going to find someone else. Tell me again how we can't happen. Tell me how that kiss right now was not just perfect. How it felt right. We belong together Cameron Ann Morgan." He then looked into my eyes, searching for something. "I can't let go of you, Cammie." He bit his lip and then sighed, shaking his head. "I won't do it. I won't get married to her. Of course I will take care of our kid, but no. I'm not getting married to her. I need you, Gallagher Girl." He said softly. He then cupped one of my cheeks with his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine.


	12. Game Over

"Who's your favorite white rapper?"

I gave her a confused look. "I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm just trying to make sure your like okay in the head Cam… You just finished telling me Zach was not getting married to Macey." Bex whispered to me, grabbing a donut from the McHenry's refrigerator.

I rolled my eyes, "Look it happened okay. And Eminem. He's fine."

She nodded. "Okay, so now that I'm positive your Cammie. What did you say? Oh, and mine is Santa Claus."

"Okay, well- wait, what?" I asked stopping. "Santa?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's my favorite white wrapper."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I told him it couldn't happen. I mean lets face it, their son or daughter needs to grow up to a happy family… and then maybe she won't turn out like her mother." I said muttering the last part.

Bex looked at me for a minute. "You. Told. Him. To. Marry. The. Whore?" She said very slowly like I was a five year old. I nodded and then got smacked by a donut.

"What the hell, Baxter?"

"Hey, I did not say no to that mission to see Zach get married to bitch face whore slu-"

"Hey, do you guys mind keeping it down?" Brittany said as she walked into the kitchen. Bex and I instantly shut our mouths. Bex gave me a 'we're-talking-about-this-later' look and I nodded. I then noticed that Brittany looked super tired.

I gave her a look. "Hey, anything happen last night?" I asked the same time Liz came in. She gave me a small smile and sat down next to me.

Brittany laughed and looked at me, "Oh no, Macey and I are just a little bit hangover. Lets just say the bride to be and I had a couple celebration drinks last night." She said, smirking.

"Oh," Bex and I said at the same time but then we both stopped and looked at Liz. She nodded and squinted her eyes at Brittany. "Wait," She said slowly raising an eyebrow, "Pregnant woman aren't supposed to drink…"

Brittany eyes widened in panic

**~Time Skip~**

"Okay, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said, trying to say it as sweetly as possible.

"And by that we mean the hard way." Bex said glaring at Brittany. I glared at Bex and she looked up at me and shrugged. She then looked back at Brittany and put a hand on her hip. "Now, I know you know the truth, so tell us and we might let you go easy. Might."

Brittany pressed her lips together and shook her head no. She then tried struggling against the chair we had tied her to and I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, well you stop trying to escape. It is useless."

She just shook her head away from us, not saying a word.

I sighed and Bex grinned. "The hard way it is then." Bex then turned to the door of the basement and called out, "Liz! Bring in the heavy material!"

Cue petite little Liz, walking in with a jar of caramel, tomato sauce, honey, and paint.

Brittany looked at us suspiciously. "Psh, what are you going to do? Throw it on me?"

"Ha, no." Bex said with a smirk. "Cammie." She said looking at me. I nodded and walked over to a chair hidden in the back. I then walked back to them with a soft pink jacket. Brittany gasped and Bex nodded. "Yup, either you talk or we pour."

She bit her lip like deciding if she was going to or not. "I don't believe you."

"Oh, really?" Bex asked, she then turned to me and I nodded. I spread the sweater out and waved Liz over to were I was. She nodded and walked over. She then went and lifter up the caramel jar.

Brittany's eyes widened but then she instantly replied, "it'll come of with some liquid detergent and a stain remover gel.

I looked at Liz and she put the caramel bottle down. She then opened the tomato sauce and started to pour until Brittany said "detergent."

Liz did the same with the tomato sauce that she had done to the caramel. She then went for the paint and smirked at Brittany. Brittany's eyes looked nervous and then as Liz was about to pour Brittany yelled out "Okay, I'll spill!" We all froze and then turned to her.

"Alright, speak."

"…She's not pregnant okay. Ever since Macey's dad lost the election 2 years ago the McHenry's have been low on money. When Macey found out that Zach has a super big bank account that his parents had apparently kept for him she just made up this huge idea. It's all just a huge scam to get some money! Please, don't hurt my sweater!" She exclaimed.

I turned to Bex, shock on my face. I then threw the sweater at Brittany and untied her. "You can go." I said and she ran out as fast as lightning.

"Wow, so… she's just using him for money…" I said softly. "Macey is not pregnant." I said with a smile.

Bex did a little dance and Liz looked thoughtful for a minute. "Guys look." She said pointing toward the window. We all looked. It was the guys and Macey. We all looked at each other and then all ran out.

When we got to where Macey was she was waving a car goodbye. "Macey! Where did the guys go?" I asked, out of breath.

"Oh," She said turning back to us and giving us a smile. "They're going camping for their bachelor party. Ha! I'm so happy it's that instead of a bar filled with hookers." She gave us a chuckle and I felt my heart break into a million pieces.

If I had just said yes to running away with him, none of this would have happened.

"Mmm, Baxter. You seem… the same." Mrs. McHenry said walking toward us. She looked me up and down and made a disgusted look, and then turned back to Bex.

"Oh, Mrs. McHenry, if you had wings you should be an angel… or a nasty ass dragon." Bex said glaring at her.

"Yes, Mother?" Macey asked getting in between Bex and her before they ripped each other to shreds.

"Well, the dress came. We want you to try it out." She exclaimed.

Macey smiled, "Perfect! Ah! I can't believe the wedding is here in a week. Ha, I can't imagine what life would be right now if you hadn't run away, Cam." She said as she walked away with her mother.

The only words that could process into my head were: _Game Over_

* * *

><p><strong>ha, so how did you guys like that huh? two updates in one day :D please review guys. you have no idea how much it brightens up my day.<strong>


	13. Operation RMFW

I closed my eyes and started squirming around on the humongous tree branch I was laying down on. I missed it. I had a chance with him but I wasted it.

Yes, I could have run away with him.

But I didn't.

He even told me he would cancel the wedding if we could be together and I still said no.

"You plan on staying up there all day, Morgan?" I didn't bother opening my eyes, already knowing whose voice it was from the start.

"Well you shouldn't." objected the other voice. I then heard movement and I opened my eyes to find Bex and Liz both moving to lay down with me on another set of branches.

I sighed and just started staring up at the sky, hoping for any kind of answers. "So anybody got a plan?" Bex asked, playing with her hair. Liz shook her head, reaching for a nearby flower. I didn't even make any movement. I couldn't. It was like my whole body was asleep.

I gasped and shot up from the branch, an idea popping up into my head. "I've got it! Why don't we just find out what trail they're on, find some you know, maps and stuff and just hunt them down?"

"Excellent. A plan that utilizes our mass wilderness skill set." Bex retorted. I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic remark and sat back down on the branch. Bex is good at many things. Bex is good at taking down ten grown men, with no help and just her bare hands in fewer than 5 minutes. Bex can disarm a bomb with just a paperclip and a zipper from a Gucci purse. Bex is also good at honeypotting as well. That doesn't mean Bex isn't _not_ good at things too— not that I ever said that. Anyways, I guess you can basically say the one thing Bex isn't good at is camping.

Yes, yes I know we're CIA agents and we're supposed to be good at that stuff but to be honest, it was never one of her strong suits from the beginning.

"Well, what do you have?" I asked bitterly.

"A headache and I'm hungry too."

We sat in silence for about 3 minutes until Liz broke the silence, "We could always do the appl-"

"No!" Bex exclaimed, interrupting Liz.

"Oh come on, I liked that one."

"No way! It wouldn't be fair. You didn't let me do the thing with the-"

"Cause that one was dangerous!"

"… Dangerous is more fun though."

Bex pouted. My eyebrows raised in complete confusion and some interest. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "What the hell did I miss when I was gone?"

* * *

><p>We satlaid in peace for about 10 minutes until we heard a Hispanic looking guy yelling at another guy to hurry up. I opened one lid slightly and looked to see two other men holding a long, pink dress. "Is that Macey's dress?"

Liz turned around and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh I was at the fitting. The dress is absolutely gorgeous guys."

Bex looked at Liz with disbelief and sat up. "Do you realize what we're trying to do here?"

Liz bit her lip and looked back down and then back again to Bex. "Oh, no. No you're right. I was just-"

"You were raised in the southern sweetie." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Bex continued on, "We need to find away to ruin this wedding completely, like crash it down to its knees. Whatever we do, it's not going to be pretty."

"Hm, well see we might need an actual plan." I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air and turning to Bex.

Bex pressed both her lips together in concentration, trying to devise up our scheme but that didn't last long cause 4 seconds later there was a huge, frustrated yell coming from the house and Bex was falling off the branch.

* * *

><p>"No! No! Nooooo! Oh, no no no no no no no!"<p>

The three of us shuffled over to where we heard the nonstop yelling. _Maybe Brittany told her we knew now. Nah._

"Mother!"

We stopped in front of the window that was in front of the house so we could see Macey. She was holding her wedding gown as if she was holding a dead person. Looking at it in pure other disgust and holding it away from her at arms distance. "Noooooo! No, no. It's all wrong!"

"Macey darling, what's the matter?" Cue Maceys mom running as quickly as she could in her 6-inch heels, trying to figure out why her daughter was yelling. "What's wrong, what's wrong."

"Mother, mother. I- I can't." To be honest, Macey looked like she was having a panic attack in there and I guess her mom thought she was cause she kept on saying, "Calm down, calm down." To her, trying to soothe her.

"I will not! Ugh, those idiots they ruined it! Look, look, look at it!" She exclaimed, basically throwing the dress at her mother.

"What, what? What am I looking at?"

"Oh my god, my mother is blind! Look blind mother, it is pearl. This color is pearl. And what color did I specify?" She looked at her mother, waiting for her response but all her mother would give her was a blank, confused expression. She rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "burnished egg shell!"

"Oh, oh." Her mother started nodding her head, hoping it would calm her daughter down from her… dilemma.

"Yes, yes it was true. Burnished eggshell. I was there, it was lovely." Liz said lightly from my left side, shaking her head in agreement as if she totally agreed with Macey.

Bex turned to glare at her, "are you serious?"

"It's ruined!" she threw the dress on the floor and ran her hands through her black straight hair in frustration. "The wedding is ruined."

"Oh sweetie pie, don't worry. I'll call the designer now and we'll get you the burnished color soon as possible."

"Oh, you better." Macey turned to her mother and glared at her with the passion of about 13 suns. "You promised me, mother. You promised me _every single detail_ would be perfect. I am only marrying this guy cause of all the money you went through. I don't mind living a loveless marriage but I will not tolerate anything less than a perfect wedding." She looked away in through and then started walking away from her mother quickly adding, "if it is not the wedding I want I am not walking down your isle, period!"

"Man it sure would be a shame if anything happened in the next couple days that woulf make this wedding anything less than perfect." Bex said, being the first to move away from the window. I turned to her and nodded, a small smirk appearing on my face. "I just got chills." She murmered. All three of us did a little evil chuckled and then looked at each other.

It was official. Operation 'Ruin Macey's faux wedding' is now in motion.


	14. Jail Break

_We walked into one of the many rooms in the McHenry's household and Bex took out her phone. "Lets get this show on the road," Liz said softly, sitting down on a couch covered in pastel flowers._

_Bex nodded and dialed a couple of numbers in her phone, "yes, is this the __florist in charge of the McHenry wedding? Uhm, who am I?" She repeated, giving us a nervous look._

_"Macey. You could do Macey."_

_She nodded. "Well this is Macey McHenry, bride-to-be. I'd like to make a few changes to my floral arrangments."_

"I would never order lilies. Ever since I was six years old!" Macey exclaimed, hiding behind Brittany, trying to get away from the men walking in with vases filled with lilies.

"Do you know what they do to her? They make her eyes water." She exclaimed, pointing at the man in charge of the flowers.

"And I get these awful hives all over my body." Macey added, moving away from the flowers.

"Well, it says here that Macey McHenry changed her order from red roses to lilies." The guy said, shrugging.

_"Hello, this is Macey McHenry for the McHenry wedding. Yes, yes. Well, mother & I think a white tent is so dull so I was wondering if you had something more... playfull." She gasped. "Yes! Something a little bit more playful!" She said, agreeing with whatever the lady on the other end had just said_

"A dream bouncy castle is not what I dreamed about mother." Macey grumbled, dragging her mother towards the big & colorful bouncy house now sitting in the back of the house in the garden. "Where is my white tent?"

Mrs. McHenry sighed. "We'll find it baby. We will find it," she said, trying to comfort her daughter before she had a panic attack.

_"This is Cynthia McHenry. Are you the woman incharge of the ice sculptures I paid for my daughters wedding?"_

"Mother!" Macey yelled, her face red from shock and anger.

"What is it now?" Her mother exclaimed, walking into the kitchen door followed by Brittany & Liz. She looked at the ice sculpture she had ordered. It looked fine, a baby cupid. "What. What now? Did they make a little mistake..." her eyes looked down and found exactly what her daughter was looking at. Her eyes widened, horrified.

"... Thats not so little." Brittany said, her eyes wide too. "That's the biggest one I've ever seen." She took out her camera to take a picture of it but then Macey grabbed the camera and threw it on the ground, breaking it.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror at the horrifying outfit I was wearing. We were at our last fit for the dresses and our bridesmaids dresses are absolutely horrifying. They're about the darkest pink I had ever scene with a white belt, wrapped around the waist and a pink flower on the top left corner of the dress. "Well, don't you girls all look lovely," Mrs. McHenry said, walking into the room and smiling at us. "Even you, Rebecca." She gave her a fake smile and then left to the other room were her daughter was trying to calm down.<p>

"I hate her," Bex muttered under her breath. "Ugh, one day I'm just gonna-"

"Hey," Liz exclaimed. We all turned to her and she pointed at a pearl, white dress hanged. _The wedding dress._

We all turned to each other and smiled mischievously. Bex grabbed the dress and we started running.

"I just heard them talking!" Liz exclaimed, laughing and running at the same time. "Macey is so completely frazzled!"

"Oh, she's going to go over the edge when this happens." Bex yelled, running full speed into the woods and towards the wood choppers. We all stopped in front of it and Bex asked, "who want's the honours?"

"I do!" I exclaimed, taking the dress from her. The other two started _whooing_ as I tried to set the dress into place.

"Come on Cammie, who stole your man?" Liz cheered on.

That got me. I shoved the dress in, full force. "Take that you slut bag, man stealer." The dress came out through the other end and everywhere white shreds were flying. We all looked at each other and started cheering again, running to the front of the chopper, dancing around in the shreds. Yeah, I do have to admit we probably looked crazy.

"Well, well well." _Uh oh._ Bex, Liz and I stopped dancing like mad women and turned toward the group of people who we had failed to notice appear behind us (believe me, that's really bad for agents like us). "You see Macey," Mrs. McHenry continued, glaring at each one of us. "as I suspected; your dear old friends have been behind all of this. Detective, I believe we can hand this over to you now? Theath, distruction of property, harrasment, should I continue?"

Grant shook his head, "No, no. Thats plenty." Bex looked at Grant with pleading, sad eyes. He couldn't even look at her, though.

"Oh, and by the way, that dress was just a decoy. The real dress is somewhere safely locked up." Mrs. McHenry added, a smirk playing on her face.

"Okay," Grant said, moving towards us and pressing his lips together. "I get to read you all your rights now."

"Wait. Wait." Macey put her hands in the air and sighed. She walked over to us and looked at us, disbelief. "You call yourselves bridesmaids. You're a disgraced of the name, and not worthy of the dresses you wear." She walked over to Liz, looked at her for a minute and then ripped off the cheap looking flower from her dress. Then she moved on to Bex and did the same. Then she looked at me, her eyes a little watery and sad.

"And after everything I did for you," she whispered. She shook her head and ripped the flower off.

* * *

><p>"Turn." The lady taking the picture of Bex said. She glared and looked like she was about to say something but then Liz gave her a look and she closed her mouth.<p>

"So uh, we all thought you guys were out on a camping trip or something" I said, turning to Grant who was watching them take our photos.

"I couldn't get off work." He looked up at Bex and then back down. "Wish I was there though."

"Ha, I bet you never thought you'd ever actually arrest us, huh?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He didn't say anything. I pressed my lips together and looked away, "Don't judge us, okay. You don't know the whole story."

* * *

><p>"You two are free to go." Liz and I looked up, surprised. "Damn," I whispered to her as we walked out. "That was quick." We walked to the front to find Bex there already waiting for us. I raised an eyebrow. "How'd you do it, hm? How'd you get Grant to spring us?" She looked down and shrugged, a little smile on her face. "Oh, I know."<p>

Bex gave me a look and nudged my shoulder. "No, I did not."

"Oh, okay... but you would," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "It didn't come to that." She smiled and whispered, "we are together though."

* * *

><p>"Okay bridesmaids, we've been thinking small. Now, we need to go big. No guts, no glory. This is war!" Bex exclaimed, grabbing a hot dog from out of my refrigeration and putting it into the microwave and heating it up.<p>

I nodded. "Tomorrow, we go in for the kill. We elliminate the most essential part of this wedding. _The bride._"

Liz nodded as well. She was sitting on the top of my kitchen counter, kicking her legs up and down. "I guess we have to. I know the estate pretty well, there is a lot of places to get rid of bodies where they'll never find it."

Bex and I gave her a look. "Uh, Liz. Kill is just an expression."

"Oh. Right."

Bex smirked, "Awh, but look at the shy one. All giddy and ready to shine. That is just adorable."

"But if we don't kill her, she'll just come back," she wined.

I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder, "Not if we do this right."

"Don't worry, that slut is going down. Who's in?" Bex exclaimed, putting her arm out in front of us.

I put my hand on top of hers and Liz did the same.

"Game on."


	15. Mission Preggo

"Chameleon, chameleon. Can you hear me?"

I crouched lower into one of the bushes outside of the wedding. "Loud and clear, Duchess." I looked down at the ropes in my hand and tied them so I could hold them easier.

"Perfect." Her voice was a little louder than I would have preferred as it came out of the comms unit but hey beggars can't be choosers. "I'm outside of subjects holding room. I repeat I'm outside of holding room."

"Copy that," I mumbled as another worker passed right by me. I looked over the bush for a second to make sure the coast was clear and then ran towards her house. Yes, she is having her wedding in her backyard. Yes, her house is that big. When I reached the room she was getting ready in I stopped and looked around for Bex.

"Boo!" A voice said softly into my ear. I jumped, surprised and turned to glare at my best friend. She just grinned and winked. We both nodded to each other, going into mission mode again and stood up straight and walked into the room.

"Wow McHenry, you actually look nice" Bex exclaimed as I closed the door. Macey gasped and turned around, no longer looking at the mirror in front of her.

"You two! What are you doing here?"

I grinned. "Well, we couldn't miss your wedding could we?"

Her eyes widened and she started yelling, "Mother!" Bex and I looked at each other and then ran towards her, Bex grabbing her in a chock hold and covering her and me untying the rope and wrapping it around her arms, waist, and legs so she couldn't move. "You bitches!" She exclaimed after Bex let go of her. Bex glared and slapped her, then ripped off a piece of duct tape and slapped in onto her mouth so she couldn't speak.

"We should put tape on her nose so she can't breath." Bex said, looking at her like she was considering it.

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell her we couldn't when we heard the door open and a feminist gasp come from it. Brittany ran toward Macey and then looked at us with wide eyes. Bex raised her eyebrow, threatening her to make a move. Maceys eyes look relieved but then displayed panic again when Brittany said, "You guys better hurry, Mother McHenry is coming this way." We heard struggling noises coming from Macey as Brittany bent down and grabbed her legs. I grinned and went for her arms. Soon enough we had all lifted a paralyzed Macey and were now running toward the van outside in the truck.

Brittany lifted the back of the truck up and we shoved her in. Bex scrambled in and I looked behind us to make sure no one saw. "Okay," I said, getting in and then closing the door behind us shut. "Let's go, Liz!"

* * *

><p>"Bex grab a wheelchair!"<p>

"Here you go, Cam." I grabbed the wheelchair from her and grabbed Macey, shoving her back on it. I started walking toward the door and as soon as Liz opened the entrance I ripped the duct tape off of her mouth. "We need a doctor, pronto!" I exclaimed, walking in Bex, Liz, and Brittany right behind me. One of the ladies from the front desk stood up and scrambled over to us.

"What's wrong?" She asked?

I pointed down at Macey. "What's wrong, ma'am is that these people have kidnapped me!" Macey exclaimed before I could say anything.

Bex pressed the palm of her hand on to Maceys mouth before she could say anything else. "Don't listen to her, it's her day today and she is super nervous."

I nodded agreeing. "We need a room and a doctor who can tell us if she's pregnant, right away." The nurse looked at us for a minute, hesitating but as soon as the impatient growl left Bex's mouth she scurried over to a telephone and pointed to two big doors on the left side of the room. "Uhm, room 304. Doctor will be with you in a moment."

There was a knock on the door and Liz walked toward it and opened it. "Drink it," Brittany yelled at her, shoving the bottle of water into her face. I had to give it to Macey. I had turned on all the water in the room, Bex had threatened her thousands of times, and Liz even dropped water on her, literally. She just wouldn't break. The doctor came in with a small, round plastic cup. He looked at Macey and then looked at the rest of us.

"Doctor, doctor. Thank god you're here! These girls kidnapped me from my own wedding and tied me up and—"

"That's enough, McHenry!" Bex glared at her.

"What is going on here?" The doctor looked at us completely confused. "Kidnapping? That's it. I'm calling the police. Don't move." The doctor looked at us and then walked toward the phone on the wall.

I walked over to him and clutched his hand as it picked up the phone. "Why won't you just pee in the damn cup, Macey!"

"Because."

"Because?"

"You want to know the truth? Fine. I'm not pregnant. Nope, never have been."

I let go of the doctor's hand and crossed my arms. "What do you mean your not preggo? Isn't that the whole reason why you're marrying Zach?"

She burst out laughing, "No. I'm marrying him for all his money. Ha! I never loved him. Ever. He's just a piece of useless crap." She grinned madly and laughed even more. "But there is nothing, not one thing you can say to him that will make him cancel the wedding now. Nope."

"Oh really?" I grinned and turned toward the door, "Did you get all that, Grant?"

The door opened and in came Grant with a video camera pointed at Macey. "Yup, anything else you wanna say before we show Zach, Mace?"

She glared and started fighting with the rope. "I swear if you show that to him I'll kill you!" He just laughed and turned the camera on.

"Is that all you needed, Ms. Morgan?" The doctor asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Mr. Soloman."

He grinned and took off the bald cap. "Anytime. Anytime."

* * *

><p>"Macey darling!" Macey's mom came running to her and ripping her out of Grant's arms. "You three! I swear, if my daughters wedding wasn't happening right now I'd kill you." She glared at us and then started walking out to the back of her house and down the isle dragging Macey with her. She stopped when she was in front of Zach and then positioned Macey in front of him. She then ushered the band to start playing.<p>

Macey started adjusting her hair. "Hey, where were you," Zach asked, looking at her confused. That's when we decided to make an appearance. Liz, Bex, & I ran down the isle with Grant behind us. I locked eyes with Zach but broke contact when I looked at Macey. "So McHenry. You going to tell him or do we have to?"


End file.
